1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recreational games, beach games and specifically miniature golf.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior patents disclose miniaturized aspects of golf simulation games and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 648,336, issued to Bellamy in 1900 describes a game the principal feature of which is a xe2x80x9cfinger attachment adapted to be used for the same purpose that a golf stick, club, or flicker is used.xe2x80x9d Absent from Bellamy are rules or regulations to guide the play and a discernible course on which to execute the striking finger motion to bring the xe2x80x9cattachmentxe2x80x9d into play.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,205, issued to Winbigler in 1924, is described as xe2x80x9cproviding a golf game that may be readily packed within a small space and transported at the will of the player.xe2x80x9d The principal feature of the invention consists of a finger attachment adapted to xe2x80x9cprovide a unique club holder and unique miniature clubs for use in playing.xe2x80x9d Winbigler""s attachment is used to play a simulated miniature golf game on a revolving course board designed to allow for play in limited spaces such as a tabletop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,483, issued to Dineen et al. in 1995, is described as a xe2x80x9ctransportable and inexpensive golf toss game in which players toss bags at receptacles simulating golf holes arranged and set up on a playing course resembling a golf course.xe2x80x9d The player stands upright with his or her feet planted at the starting point marker and tosses a bag using an underhand motion. Dineen""s invention involves plotting a playing course in an outdoor area to resemble a golfcourse, positioning and securing markers on the playing course to identify the holes, and provide portable packaging.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,636,844, 5,538,253, and 3,578,333 issued to de Buys, Foster, and Elesh, respectively, relate to a simulated golf games which utilize a light-weight ball to be shot or hit toward a green using a standard type of golf club to manipulate the direction and trajectory of the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,988, issued to Palmer et al. in 1973, embodies apractice putting surface and does not relate to the actual simulation of a miniature golf game.
The present invention is a family and group game combining the relaxation of the beach with the fun and competition of golf. Players design their own holes, complete with tees, fairways and approaches. Building and customizing the course for fun or challenge is a significant part of the game play.
The game is played much like conventional golf, albeit on a much smaller course. However, the ball is advanced by thumping it (the golf xe2x80x9cswingxe2x80x9d) with one""s finger (the golfer""s xe2x80x9cclubxe2x80x9d). The middle finger is the xe2x80x9cdriver,xe2x80x9d the index finger is the xe2x80x9cputter,xe2x80x9d and the thumb is the xe2x80x9cwedgexe2x80x9d used for chip shots and hazards (see FIG. 4A, 4B, 4C).
The preferred embodiment of the invention utilizes a miniature nylon golf bag (see FIG. 1) containing a rule book including suggested course layouts (see FIG. 6) and brief trivia on each hole; six greens preferably made of reinforced rubber matting (see FIG. 2); six (6) balls (see FIG. 3A); six (6) elevated tees (see FIG. 3B); six (6) flags (see FIG. 3C); one (1) pad of score cards with pencils. The balls should be sufficiently heavy to carry in the wind over short distances. A xe2x80x9csmashxe2x80x9d ball with a diameter of about 1.5 inch and made of rubber is commonly used is well known paddle games and has been found to be suitable for use in the invention. All of the materials are waterproof and reusable except the scorecards. The greens and suggested hole designs provided with the game can be modeled after famous golf courses.